


Coconuts

by pjyhhj



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, bros, coconut, its rly short, kookgyeom, theres a coconut, this is a mess honestly, what is their ship name, yugkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjyhhj/pseuds/pjyhhj
Summary: YugKook oneshot where Yugyeom and Jungkook are bros and Jungkook finds a coconut that he really wants to share with Yugyeom





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a joke bc a bunch of kept telling me to write yugkook and i wanted it to s t o p :') also this is like the first fanfiction thing ive ever written pls don't hurt me i dont know how to write anything

"Hey bro do you wanna share a coconut?" Jungkook asked his taller buddy.  
   
"Bro do you even-," Yugyeom had begun to ask if Jungkook even had a coconut, but was cut off by his fellow coconut-head shoving what was indeed a coconut with two lil purple straws in his face. 

"Yes." he replied, having inferred what Yugyeom was going to ask. "Do you want to share it or not, bro?" 

Yugyeom thought for a moment, he may have looked like a coconut, but he'd never eaten a coconut. What if he was allergic to them? "I don't know bro, what if I have a coconut allergy or something?" He asked, frowning. He didn't want to not share the coconut with his best coconut bro, but he also didn't want anything to happen to him if he did have some portion of the Hawaiian acorn. 

Jungkook just rolled his eyes at Yugyeom's question. "Did you have an allergic reaction after your hairstylist made you look like that?" 

"Well no but what does that have to do with anything, bro??" 

"Then you're not allergic to coconuts, bro." Jungkook said, and Yugyeom had a feeling that that conversation was over and he'd be sharing a coconut with his friend whether he wanted to or not. 

"I... okay, then. I guess." Yugyeom said in defeat, taking the coconut from Jungkook and taking a sip of coconut water. 

Jungkook watched as Yugyeom drank from the coconut. "Man bro, I love you so much," he said. Yugyeom glanced at his coconut bro, who was now wide-eyed and flustered. "No homo though, bro!" He added hastily, his cheeks becoming redder and redder by the second. 

Yugyeom gave Jungkook a sly grin and put the coconut down. "But bro," he began, stepping closer to Jungkook. "What if I did homo-love you?" 

Jungkook looked up at Yugyeom, "Bro...," he whispered. "Bro I-," he was cut off. Yugyeom had given him a lil smooch. 

"I love you full homo, bro." He said with a low voice.

"I... love you full homo too, bro." Jungkook replied, his voice shaky. He grabbed Yugyeom's face and pulled him down, this time for a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> the end the coconut was abandoned and fell into a deep depression bc everyone forgot about it hope u liked my story


End file.
